Un jour comme hier
by sakurinhatake
Summary: Danzo dirige tyraniquement Konoha après l'attaque de Kyubi, faisant enfermer tous ses opposants en commençant par Hiruzen. Kakashi, qui jusque là obéissait, est accusé de tentative de coup d'État et est conduit vers une prison lointaine... One-shot inspiré de mon cours d'Histoire


**Prologue: Début dans un village transformé**

Après la troisième Grande Guerre, de nombreuses familles ce sont retrouvées avec plusieurs morts à déplorer. Le village était en crise. La nomination du Hokage Quatrième du Nom, Minato Namikaze, était perçue comme une page de chaos qui se tournait. Pendant une ou deux années, aucun trouble majeur n'a été noté, nous étions en train de panser nos plaies, avec plus ou moins de difficulté mais ça se faisait. Par exemple, certains arrivent de nouveau à sourire, moi, simplement à me battre comme avant. Mais tout le monde a encore cette guerre gravée dans sa chair, dans sa mémoire, dans son âme, même aujourd'hui. Je faisais beaucoup de mission à l'extérieur du village et j'ai pu remarquer que même les alentours étaient plus calmes. Cette accalmie ne dura pas.

Kyubi s'était libéré lors de l'accouchement de Kushina et avait détruit le village qui redevint ruine à nouveau. Le bilan était lourd, des centaines de personnes y ont perdu la vie, dont Minato-sensei. On soupçonnait les Uchiwa de s'être servi du Démon à Queues pour faire un coup d'État. D'autres critiquaient la décision du Troisième du Nom de ne pas envoyer tout les ninjas affronter la bête. Danzo utilisa ce mépris naissant contre le Sandaime pour prendre le pouvoir. Sa force de persuasion était si forte que même les personnes le détestant le laissèrent faire.

Le Hokage Troisième du Nom fut enfermé dans une cellule proche de la demeure de Danzo. Les Anbu et moi dûmes passer un test pour savoir pour qui nous allions obéir dans les cas les plus critiques. Tout ceux qui n'avait pas suivi les ordres du nouvel Hokage ont été séparés de ceux qui lui ont obéi. Certains n'ont plus jamais été vus, mais j'en ai croisé d'autres aussi dans un lieu difficile à décrire dont je parlerai plus tard. J'ai choisi de suivre les ordres car je sais qu'il peut être dangereux et parce que je dois veiller sur le village. Nous avons du réunir tous les Uchiwa à la porte Nord du village pour qu'ils puissent être conduit à une prison spéciale à l'extérieur. Tout ce qu'on me disait de faire était fait: infiltrer et combattre les ennemis pour étendre l'autorité de Danzo, leur soutirer des informations, et à l'intérieur du village écouter ce que disent les habitants pour emmener les septiques et les "révolutionnaires" (qui ne disait que "la vie est devenue plus dure depuis cet Hokage" ou encore "on a moins de liberté qu'avant j'ai l'impression") aux membres de la Racine qui eux mêmes les emmènent dans la prison spéciale avec les Uchiwa que j'ai évoqué plus tôt. On ne disait rien sur ce lieu car les rumeurs étaient interdites sous peine d'être enfermé dans cette prison à son tour.

À ma manière de raconter, on pourrait croire que la vie n'était que peur et suspicion. Pourtant, on voyait des enfants courir joyeusement, des villageois faisant leur vie paisiblement, les restaurants et les tavernes remplis d'une humeur à réchauffer le cœur. Il suffisait de vivre détaché de ce qui nous entoure pour être heureux, seuls les gens qui réfléchissaient un peu trop finissaient pratiquement à chaque fois en prison: difficile d'échapper à la vigilance de ninjas d'élite. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus je me demandais ce qui arrivaient aux prisonniers. Certes certains l'avaient mérité en volant ou autres, mais certains avaient à peine le temps penser qu'on les arrêtait. Devenant de plus en plus laxiste avec les villageois, on m'arrêta pour trahison: j'aurais programmé un coup d'État avec les Uchiwa qui avaient échappés à la raffle.

 **Le commencement d'un cycle**

J'ai pu voir comment fonctionnait le voyage. Nous nous déplacions à l'aide de gros chariots pouvant contenir une cinquantaine de personnes et devait être poussé par autant de gens. Chaque heure, ceux qui étaient dans les chariots descendaient pour remplacer ceux qui poussaient et inversement. On était tout entassé dans ces chariots car si un chariot devait servir pour cent personnes, vingt-cinq poussaient et le reste s'entassaient à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Pourquoi seulement vingt-cinq dehors ? Parce qu'il est plus facile de surveiller vingt-cinq personnes que cinquante. On allait certe moins vite mais le but était simplement d'arriver à bon port. Pourquoi personne n'essayait de s'échapper? Si, des gens ont essayé et ils ont été battus presque à mort, avec le juste d'énergie pour survivre. J'ai tenté de capturer un membre de la Racine mais ils me sont tous tombés dessus. Ai-je oublié de préciser que nous avions tous les mains liés et qu'ils avaient mis des "menottes" empêchant la circulation du chakra aux ninjas? Bref, je me suis retrouvé avec des doigts brisés et quelques hématomes sans plus. Peut-être qu'il y aurait une suite... Après plusieurs jours de route, nous aperçûmes un bâtiment imposant. C'était le silence, aucun bruit, comme si tout était mort. Une prison normale devrait être plus bruyante que ça. Peut-être est-ce à cause de la nuit, il était encore trop tôt pour comprendre la véritable raison... Les chariots se figèrent devant le grand portail devant mesurer cinq mètres et entouré de mirador et de gardes. Puis le portail s'ouvrit pour nous laisser entrer en Enfer...

Cela faisait trois jours que j'étais dans cette prison, et on y faisait toujours la même chose:

5h: Levé, petit-déjeuner dans sa cellule de deux mètres cubes et début de la marche dans celle-ci

12h: Pause déjeuner de trente minutes dans sa cellule, puis poursuite de la marche

20h:Douchée de dix minutes et couché.

Et ce n'est pas fini:

22h: Interrogatoire de cinq heures ("Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tel jour à telle heure? ... Vous êtes sûr? ... Je sais que vous avez fait ça. ... Avez-vous des preuves qui vous innocente? ... Alors qu'avez-vous fait ce jour-là à cette heure? ... Vraiment? ..." etc...)

3h:Deuxième couché

5h: Levé etc...

Vous pensez que ce n'est pas la mort de vivre comme ça, tout comme nous les, allez, cinq premiers jours. Cependant, ce sont les détails qui rendent cette vie invivable. Danzo ne nous laissait pas sortir de nos cellules pour plus de contrôle, il fallait donc nous trouver une activité physique à faire, la marche. Tourner en rond toute la journée dans notre cellule de deux mètres cubes avec un "lit" en acier prenant la moitié de la largeur est déjà pénible, savoir que du verre pillé remplissait nos pantoufles doit vous laisser imaginer l'état de nos pieds en fin de journée, n'est-ce pas ? Pour les repas, rien à dire de particulier, ni bon ni mauvais, deux repas leur permettaient de faire des économies sans nous affamer non plus. Sur les vêtements aussi ils faisaient des économies, ils prenaient les nôtres qui étaient généralement en bon état (mis à part ceux qui c'étaient fait tabassés) et nous donnaient des habits tout sales et en mauvais état. Le deuxième détail important concerne le sommeil. Vous savez que le sommeil profond, le sommeil le plus réparateur, commence à peu près vers les deux heures de sommeil, donc privé de cette réparation, nous ne sommes pas en pleine forme le lendemain. Avec notre emploi du temps, nous n'avions que deux fois deux heures pour dormir, nous étions de plus en plus fatigué au fil des jours. Le dernier point important concerne les interrogatoires nocturnes. Aveuglé par une lumière dirigée droit dans nos yeux pour nous empêcher de dormir, la personne en face de nous nous posaient les même questions, toujours, dans le même ordre, comme un robot. Elle savait que nous étions pour la plus part innocent mais tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était d'entendre ce qu'elle voulais : "Oui j'ai fait ça". Les premiers jours, nous nous disions que jamais nous n'avouerons quelque chose que nous n'avions pas fait, et je me doute bien que vous pensez la même chose. Nous nous trompions, et vous aussi par la même occasion. La routine ne servait pas à "punir" les gens, mais à les briser. Et une personne brisée finira toujours par dire, par faire tout ce que vous voulez. Au bout d'un certain temps, si l'on avait pas déjà dit et signé que nous avions fait "ça" pour ne plus subir cette routine, les questions changeaient un peu: "Est-ce que à telle heure, à cette date, tu étais là avec Truc et Muche? ... Si tu n'as pas fait ça, que faisais-tu? ... Tu es sûr que tu n'étais pas à cet endroit le tant à telle heure avec Truc et Muche? ... Tu faisais quoi alors? ..." etc... Bien-sûr, si nous disions que nous avions fait "ça" amenait inévitablement la peine capitale à nous et les personnes que nous avions dénoncé, car tout était fait pour que nous dénoncions des gens. Il était difficile de garder ses esprits clairs car notre cerveau nous disait que cela devait cesser, qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il était pratiquement impossible de s'évader. Des gardes passaient jours et nuits, les lumières blanches du néon nous éblouissaient surtout quand nous voulions dormir. Nous devions dormir sur le dos, les bras sortis de la couverture et le long du corps, le tout sur une plaque d'acier. Dès que notre sommeil nous faisait changer de position, un garde nous réveillait pour que nous nous remettions dans la bonne position, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment. Plusieurs fois je m'étais dit qu'il valait mieux avouer ce coup d'État bidon mais à chaque fois je m'étais sorti cette idée de la tête parce qu'ils voulaient que je dénonce aussi mes amis, ils auraient continués à le faire faire cette routine jusqu'à ce que j'affirme cette collaboration. Aussi, nous étaient-ils impossible de savoir quel jour nous étions, ni même l'heure qu'il était tellement notre cerveau réclamait un profond sommeil. Nous pouvions être enfermés depuis un mois comme une année. L'espoir de s'en sortir vivant s'amenuisait alors que les personnes ne cessaient d'entrer dans la prison, même s'ils étaient moins nombreux qu'avant. Aujourd'hui, je me demande combien d'habitant restait-il au village puisqu'une grande partie était ici... Mais il paraît qu'à ce moment là, plus personne ne voulait faire de vague. Reprenons, le nombre d'arrivants diminuait de jour en jour et les gardes qui surveillaient commençaient à s'ennuyer puisqu'ils n'avaient le droit que de faire leur travail, ici. Et alors que je pensais tomber dans la démence totale, j'aperçus un début de faille. Ces gardes passaient de moins en moins souvent, le temps de faire une centaine de pas. J'en profitai pour me reposer, reprenant un petit peu de force. Puis, à la douche, nous avions plus d'espace "intime", assez pour transmettre des messages aux autres sans se faire repérer. L'interrogatoire restait cependant inchangé car dirigé par l'élite de la Racine. Je transmettais donc aux prisonniers le message de se reposer un maximum en arrêtant de marcher toute la journée mais de rester éveiller afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Ayant un sommeil léger suite à ma formation d'Anbu, je me permettais de fermer les yeux et parfois de dormir quand les gardes n'arrivaient vraiment pas. Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi et je pus enfin réfléchir convenablement à un moyen de m'échapper de cet endroit. Je remarquai qu'il s'agissait toujours des mêmes gardes pendant une semaine, qu'ils alternaient matin-soir et qu'ils étaient les plus proches de nous lorsqu'ils nous apportaient les repas. Le problème est qu'ils restent malgré tout en contact l'un et l'autre et les attaquer sans chakra tous les deux était très risqué. Ce qui me décida à passer à l'action fut une épidémie de fièvre qui toucha tout le monde pratiquement, c'était donc l'occasion rêvée. Je demandai aux ninjas de se préparer à passer à l'action. Je me cachai sous mon lit au moment où le garde passa au premier repas. Ne me trouvant pas, il eut l'imprudence d'entrer dans ma cellule et je pus lui briser le cou facilement puisqu'il semblait chercher un trou dans le mur. Il était jeune, sûrement une nouvelle recrue qui n'a pas eu le temps de commettre d'horreur. Je récupérai ses vêtements, l'installa dans ma cachette et sorti en prenant le soin de verrouiller la cellule. Heureusement pour moi, l'uniforme était un manteau que je déposais sur mes épaules, mes mains étant toujours liées devant moi, en plus d'une chapka qui dissimulait mes cheveux et d'un masque, il faisait très froid à l'extérieur mais l'intérieur de la prison était assez hermétique pour ne pas mourir de froid. Cela me fit prendre conscience que nous étions bien loin de Konoha, peut-être vers le pays du givre et, le pays du Son d'Orochimaru.

Je passais devant chaque cellule, ouvrant et faisant semblant de les refermer. J'avais prévu d'attaquer les gardes avec tous les ninjas un peu avant midi. Cependant, en déverrouillant le porte du premier villageois, celui-ci ce précipita dehors, ne pouvant rester dans cette cage. Je tentais de maîtriser cet homme mais le deuxième garde avait entendu et lança l'alerte. Je n'avais pas prévu que les villageois ne suivraient plus le plan dès que la notion de liberté apparaîtrait. Il fallait renverser cette prison à tout prix car si nous échouions, nous serions sûrs d'être anéantis physiquement et mentalement. Je croyais donc à tout le monde de sortir. Nous étions autant que l'ennemi si nous ne comptons pas les autres encore prisonniers derrière les barreaux. Nous nous battions les mains jointes, ils nous attaquaient avec leur sabre. Nous étions couverts de blessures, eux n'avaient quasiment pas d'égratignures. L'un d'eux allait me trancher dans le sens de la longueur. Dans un élan de désespoir, je mis mes mains pour me protéger. Cela coupa les liens. La lame s'arrêta sur mon crâne. Je le regardais avec de gros yeux. Lui regardait les poignets. Mon chakra pouvait circuler dans mon corps. Je pris son sabre de ses mains après l'avoir retiré du dessus de ma tête pour lui trancher la gorge. À ce moment-là, je fus pris d'une violente pulsion meurtrière mais je me retins le temps de libérer les autres mains liées et nous fîmes un carnage. Nous n'avions certe pas assez de chakra pour utiliser des techniques mais assez pour nous donner la force physique nécessaire pour nous battre. Les Uchiwa utilisaient leur Sharingan afin de prévoir les mouvements de l'ennemi. Moi, je fonçais dans le tas. Peu m'importait les risques que je prenais, les blessures qui me vidaient de mon sang. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais, si je pensais réellement, était de ne voir plus aucun garde autre qu'à l'état de cadavre. Je n'avais même pas la volonté de les torturer comme ils l'ont fait pour nous.

Une fois les combats terminés, nous pûmes libérer les autres prisonniers qui étaient à la fois choqués par la violence de nous actes, mais aussi soulagé se savoir que la fin de cet enfer allait bientôt s'achever. Pourtant, il restait encore une personne à éliminer. Ayant repris mes esprits, je décidais que le groupe se dirige avant tout à la douche, puis à la cafétéria et aillent dormir dans la chambre des gardes pendant que je m'occupais du dernier ennemi. La foule protestait qu'elle voulait quitter ce lieu au plus vite mais je les convaincus de prendre des forces s'ils voulaient survivre dehors.

J'arrivais devant un bureau. Une personne semblait m'y attendre. J'y entrai sans réelle précaution. Elle avait le dos tourné. Elle semblait prête à mourir. Je m'approchais silencieusement. Cette personne était la dirigeante des interrogatoires, elle devait disparaître. Juste avant que mon sabre ne s'abatte dans sa nuque, elle souffla des mots qui n'était pas vraiment parvenu à mon cerveau à ce moment tellement ils étaient improbables: "Je suis vraiment désolé." Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai appris que certains gardes le faisait sous la menace de voir leur famille se faire exécuter. Nos "ennemis" étaient comme nous, du même village, piégés par un homme, et nous les avons sauvagement tués comme eux nous avaient brisés.

Après avoir repris des forces, pansé nos blessures et vêtu les manteaux chauds, nous sortions de cet enfer, aveuglés par les rayons du soleil. Nous étions émerveillés par l'extérieur comme si nous n'avions jamais vu le ciel, ce qui fut le cas pendant cet emprisonnement. Sur le chemin, tout le monde ce précipitait pour toucher l'herbe qui sortait de sa couverture neigeuse, caresser les arbres, prendre la neige dans ses mains, montrer un lapin blanc qui se cachait dans les bois... Ayant perdu toute notion du temps, je comptais le nombre de fois que le soleil se levait durant le voyage et j'avais fini par en compter dix puisqu'il fallait ramener les excités dans le troupeau que nous formions, faire de nombreuses pauses pour nos corps et pieds abîmés. Nous avions la chance de trouver des villages assez généraux pour nous donner un peu de vivre jusqu'au moment de l'arrivée à Konoha.

En voyant les remparts rouges et une porte verte grande ouverte, nous étions soit en train de pleurer de joie, soit à remercier je-ne-sais-qui pour avoir survécu autant de temps, et d'autres, les ninjas, étaient sur le qui-vive, craignant que Danzō ne nous attende. Ce fut un "très" jeune homme que je connaissais, et connais, très bien qui nous a accueillis. Comme j'étais devant le groupe, il n'a pas eu de mal à se jeter sur moi, le demandant si j'allais bien, ce qu'il s'était passé et j'en passe. J'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule, lui murmurant que tout irait bien maintenant, puis je me laissais glissé dans un profond sommeil.

 **Épilogue: Jours nouveaux**

Le village avait appris bien avant notre arrivée la chute de la prison d'isolement comme on l'appelait. Cela avait engendré un vent de révolte qui s'est terminé par l'emprisonnement à perpétuité de Danzō et la libération du Troisième du Nom. Personne ne savait où était la prison, des ninjas avaient été envoyé à notre recherche mais avec nos habits, ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de s'approcher de membres de la Racine et ont préféré nous attendre aux portes du village. Nous avons tous été envoyés à l'hôpital. Nous blessures physiques ont mis un petit moment à se soigner mais quand on nous demandait ce qu'ils nous avaient fait, nous leur répondions simplement que personne ne vivrait dans ses conditions. Nous répondions toujours au futur. Nous fuyions se passé traumatisant comme on pourrait le qualifier.

Quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, ma première réaction a été d'essayer de partir, mais la jeunesse incarnée qui m'avait accueilli quelques jours plus tôt m'avait retenu en disant:

"Je sais que ta fougue bouillonne en toi mais le docteur à dit que tu dois encore te reposer."

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire en réentendant le mot fougue sortir de sa bouche, il fallait dire que ça m'avait manqué avec ses défis, aussi ridicules soient-ils. De nombreuses personnes étaient venues me rendre visite pour une fois, c'était quand mêle assez gênant qu'autant de monde me voient dans cette situation en même temps que cela réchauffait mon cœur. Elles étaient venues car les anciens prisonniers faisaient mon éloge, disant que j'avais permis la révolution. Le Hokage Troisième du Nom était jusqu'à me proposer de devenir Hokage. Je ne me sentais pas de taille face aux responsabilités que cela impliquerait, j'ai donc refusé.

Après un mois, tous les "revenants" menaient une vie presque normale, au moins en apparence, certains, au contraire, étaient comme coincé là-bas et ne reviendrai sûrement jamais. Le village était de nouveau paisible et aucun jour ne se ressemblait, tantôt il pleuvait, tantôt le soleil apportait des missions fructueuses. J'ai décidé de faire un rapport détaillé de ce qui c'était passé car si personne ne lève le voile sur ça, cela se reproduirait sûrement. J'ai donc écrit tous les détails hormis les noms, ainsi que la phrase du dernier survivant des gardes, pour nuancer les faits. Aujourd'hui, je pourrais vous dire qui était de la Racine et qui avait été enrôlé de force car ces derniers étaient toujours plus tolérant que les autres.

On pourrait se dire qu'une expérience aussi traumatisante pour celui qui l'a vécu oublierait vite ce moment de sa vie, comme s'il passait un coup de gomme, mais il est plus probable de dire que cela est gravé dans la chair et la mémoire de ces gens.

C'est pour ça que nous devons tout faire pour qu'une chose semblable ne se produisent jamais.


End file.
